


[Nightmare]

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Dream SMP except Tommy is sad-oh, wait... [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Supportive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Tommy has a nightmare while in hiding from Dream. Disoriented and confused, he panics. Techno doesn't really know how to help comfort him, but he does his best.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP except Tommy is sad-oh, wait... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083803
Comments: 20
Kudos: 612





	[Nightmare]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first fic in the Dream SMP fandom! This will probably flop since, 1) I'm not quite sure on tagging and how to make that work for this fandom and 2) there's no romantic relationships in it, but I've been binging the SMP lately, and I couldn't get this earworm of an idea out of my head. :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is strictly involving their SMP personas (roleplay) and not a fanfic including their actual, human persons. There's a lot of emphasis put on emotional manipulation and a bit of body horror in this, and the manipulative relationship is seen as a positive one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_ Tommy could feel his fingernails dig into the soft skin of his hands. He let the pain ground him in the moment. Somewhere in the distance, Tubbo was screaming. He strained to hear the other boy, but he just couldn’t make out what he was saying. It was too muffled.  _

_ It was so cold, the chill seeping into his skin. Tommy wrapped his arms around himself, looking around nervously.  _

_ In front of him stood a hunched and broken figure, shoulders sagging and head lolling gently to the side. On its face was a gruesome slash of a smile, stretching from one cheek to another and dripping sluggishly with blood. Even as Tommy watched, the figure stuck one finger in his mouth and pulled, the skin of his cheeks ripping and parting the bloody grin as it stared at him. Its eyes were lifeless and dark.  _

_ “What’s wrong, Tommy?” the creature hissed at him, shambling closer. One of its shoes was missing, and its head twitched slightly as it spoke.  _

_ Tommy tripped over his own feet in his hurry to get away from it, his scream catching in his throat. All that came out was a tiny whimper. He felt the bite of hard stone underneath his palms, and the sharp blossom of pain that followed it.  _

_ “Tommy…” the creature sang in a low voice. It sounded tired. “Tommy, you know you can’t run from me. You know it’s better to just give in, right, Tommy?”  _

_ Tommy shook his head back and forth, as if to clear the ringing from his ears. He could hear his heartbeat thumping wildly. He still couldn’t scream. His throat felt raw.  _

_ The creature squatted down in front of him, its lanky body compacting into a surprisingly small ball. “Oh, Tommy…” it said, and reached out to slowly lay a bloodstained palm on his cheek. Tommy hated himself for leaning into the touch. “Why did you run?”  _

_ “I-” He swallowed down the bile in his throat.  _

_ “He cared for us, Tommy. He kept us safe.” The creature pulled him closer, holding him. “We were safe with him, Tommy. He was our friend. Why did you leave him?”  _

_ Tommy looked up, eyes pricking with unshed tears, but the creature’s grip on him had tightened. He could feel its clawed fingers dig into his flesh. The creature bared its teeth in a mockery of a grin. Braces shined on each pointed tooth.  _

_ “I didn’t mean to!” His voice sounded weak, even in his own head. “I didn’t want to!” _

_ “Are you saying it’s his fault?” the creature asked him, deceptively calm.  _

_ Tommy froze. That wasn’t what he was trying to say at all. “No, no it’s not his fault-”  _

_ “Then who’s fault is it, Tommy?”  _

_ He knew who’s fault it really was.  _

_ “Ah!” Tommy hissed out as its grip tightened impossibly further. He knew the creature was right, he just didn’t know why it hurt him so much to agree. “Mine! It’s my fault!” He thrashed around, but the creature’s grip on him was too tight.  _

_ “Why did you run from him?” the creature repeated itself. It was getting angry now, shaking him as its voice got louder and louder. It echoed in the small area, bouncing off of the walls and ringing in Tommy’s ears. “Why did you leave Dream?”  _

_ He still couldn’t scream. The creature smiled down at him once more, its face splitting and his wide smile dripping with blood.  _

Tommy shot out of bed, gasping for breath. He couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe?

With shaking legs, he scrambled to the floor, grabbing his garbage can and dry heaving into it, over and over. Salty tear tracks ran down his face. He could feel the throb of his heartbeat throughout his entire body. He couldn’t think. 

“Dream!” he screamed, his voice breaking as he curled in on himself. “Dream, help! I can’t find you! Dream!” 

Outside, the softly falling snow muffled any noises. 

His shaking fingers scrambled over his iron chestplate. He was wearing armor in bed. Why was he wearing armor in bed? He shouldn’t be wearing armor. Dream didn’t like it when he wore armor. 

He ripped the armor over the top of his head and he felt like he could breathe again. Quickly unbuckling his leggings, he added them to the pile in front of him. Next came his boots, which he practically threw across the room in his effort to get them off of himself. 

He stared at the small pile of rust tinged iron. There, that would make Dream feel better. They could still be friends now, now that Tommy had done what he wanted. It was easy to be friends with Dream, that’s all he had to do. 

A shadow darkened his doorway. 

“Dream?” Tommy whispered, hope crackling in his voice. 

“Tommy, come here,” the shadow whispered. 

Scrambling off the floor, knees knocking together, Tommy all but ran into his arms, tucking his face into the shadow’s chest. 

There was a long moment where neither of them said anything. Tommy was still shaking slightly, but the fear and worry was slowly melting out of his bones. Dream was here now. Dream would keep him safe. 

“I didn’t mean to leave you,” Tommy told him genuinely. “I just got scared. It won’t happen again.” 

There was no response, but the arms around him tightened for a moment, and Tommy deluded himself into thinking that was really what Dream would do. Dream would comfort him, because Dream cared about him when no one else did. 

“I left my armor over there for you,” he continued, anxious to fill the silence with something, anything. He didn’t like it when Dream didn’t speak. That usually meant he was angry. 

“You don’t have to do that for me anymore, Tommy,” The voice finally said, and Tommy ignored the way it didn’t quite sound  _ exactly _ like Dream. “You don’t have to give me your armor.”

That thought made his stomach tighten. He didn’t know how to feel about that, let alone acknowledge it. That just felt wrong. “I missed you,” he whispered instead, tightening his arms around the shadow’s midsection. 

Technoblade just let out a heavy sigh, gently carding his fingers through the younger boy’s hair as he comforted him silently. It wouldn’t do him any good to correct Tommy now. Inside of him, an angry fire raged. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and are all having a safe and happy holiday and that you enjoyed the work! <3


End file.
